


of fairy lights and other things

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Reapings, growing relationship, jinyoung's first year being a mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: and then jinyoung's holding on to his head, fingers coming to rest on his cheeks and to curl under neath his chin, and he's pulling him in for a kiss and jaebum let's him.





	of fairy lights and other things

Jinyoung didn't think that he is quite qualified to mentor kids to go into the Hunger Games. He himself is just a nineteen year old, and had only just won the games himself a year ago. And he is now expected to mentor two other children, somewhere between the ages of twelve to eighteen, on how to win these games? He didn't want to do it to begin with, but he knows that it's just a death sentence and he can't hold out that they'll win, the chances are highly unlikely.

He had expressed all of these worries to Jaebum the last time that they had talked, which had only been very briefly several weeks ago. Though, it had filled him with reassurance at the time. Jaebum had left him with an understanding look on his face, since Jaebum too is fairly new to this as well, and had just gone through this himself, a firm squeeze on his shoulder and, "It'll be okay. I'll see you then." 

It is the reaping day before he knows it, and he's standing at the side of the stage, wearily looking out at the nervous crowd, remembering all of the times that it had been him out there, hoping that is name doesn't get called. This year, he gets two sixteen year olds, which make him feel slightly better about everything. He probably would have lost it if he had been given twelve year olds. Their names are Cable and Spark, and Jinyoung can see the nervousness directly on their faces as soon as they got on the train. 

As soon as they get to the Capital and have the down time that they have, he has to stop the itch from finding Jaebum right away, even though that is what he honestly really wants to be doing right now. Instead, he uses his time to at least do something for his tributes, scout out to see what else he can find out about the others. 

There truly isn't that much that he can do for them, outside of getting them sponsorships. He can tell them useful techniques, strategies, examples of what to do and when to outsmart his opponents. All he can do is try to prepare them for all that he can. He can sit there and drill that in, that physical force isn't everything. But he can only do so much, much of this is out of his control. He can't control their personal abilities, or the abilities of others, nor can he control what kind of environment that they are in for the games. There is so much to work on and do and... a week isn't nearly enough time. It was overwhelming when it was him in their place, but somehow, he is finding it's worse being in the place of the mentor. 

He doesn't get to see Cable or Spark until they are getting ready for the parade. They're dressed up as district three is quite literally every year, in the colors of various shades of blue and yellow to show electricity and energy. Stylists must think that they are so creative for this. He steps back however, watching as they fret over the two of them, and he lets them do the directing for tonight, and before he knows it, they are riding off. 

Crossing his arms, he stands there, not even turning when from the corner of his eye, he see's Jaebum walk up. He's the only one he trusts to not keep a constant eye on, and that's because he knows Jaebum will never hurt him, if he ever was, he would have done it by now. "Damn, I definitely don't miss getting all dressed up like that." 

"You didn't even have it that bad," Jinyoung dismisses his comment as he stays staring at the screen before them that is broadcasting the parade. "You're stylists were good. But I do have to say that I do prefer you bare." 

With bare, he finds himself thinking about all of those moments, post sex, where they would just be laying there, talking, or sometimes cuddling, or general fondling as they come down from their high. Jaebum always has this glow to him that often made it hard for Jinyoung to look away. Jaebum always looks handsome of course, but there is something about those moments that seems to dial it up tenfold. 

Jaebum just looks away from the screen to finally raise an eyebrow, and Jinyoung is sure that his neck is flushing red, but he doesn't say anything further on the matter. 

***

Some nights, Jinyoung just can't sleep. That's an issue that he has had for his entire life, but recently, it had only gotten rather worse. And now that he is in the Capital, he didn't quite know what he could do about it anymore. At home, he could go to the twenty four hour factories, but here, he didn't have that luxury. Ironic, considering that this is suppose to be the most luxurious place after all. Although, there probably isn't any luxurious about factories. 

Sighing, he gets out of his room, and sneaks by, hoping that the rest of the team doesn't notice, since each district gets their own floor, and the others would all be here too, sleeping, and he doesn't feel like waking any of them up. 

He wonders to the training room where he knows that there will be the supplies that he needs to just work on something, as his hands were beginning to itch at his sides. The room is locked of course, but it took Jinyoung only a matter of less than five minutes to be able to break in soundlessly. It's easy to do, especially when you're the one who makes these things for them in the first place. 

No wonder Snow hates district three so much, he has such an iron grip. If they felt like it, district three could cause intense damage against the Capital. To close a bunch of systems down, to hack them, the possibilities are endless. 

He is barely there, only for hardly a few minutes by the time that he begins to hear footsteps fill the otherwise silence. Despite that though, he doesn't have it in him to hide or turn around in case it is a worker who will try to punish him for breaking in. The footsteps come to a halt and then, "Jinyoung?" 

He turns, and he see's Jaebum is right there in the doorway. "Hey." 

Jaebum doesn't say anything else, but he walks further in anyways, and comes all the way in to sit next to where Jinyoung had decided to go, at the same very spot that they always keep their electronic station. Jinyoung doesn't need to ask, he is more than aware that Jaebum is likely in the very same boat that he is in on the inability to sleep. "I like to make things." 

"You should make me something." 

"Yeah?" Jinyoung glances up from the items spread all about to look at Jaebum as he licks his lips. "Alright, I'll make you something." 

First, he reaches for these little circular things of plastic, and then grabs for other things. Not all of it is the proper stuff that he needs, but it was enough to work out to be able to create the functioning light that he needs. "This is going to become a light. You just need to put these here, and make sure this stays here, and then you have your starting base." 

Nodding, Jaebum keeps watching, his eyes going from Jinyoung's face to his hands. He holds on to every word as Jinyoung walks him through it, and every single moment, because he needs this just as much as Jinyoung probably does. 

Grabbing the different circuit wires, Jinyoung begins intricately wrapping them delicately and starts connecting the pieces. Then, he has the plastic coating and starts braiding it around the entire piece up until everything begins one whole singular unit. Finally, he does something that Jaebum can't catch, and then it is lighting up. 

Jinyoung looks up at him then, smiling, face illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the lights, and then he is moving forward to place it on Jaebum's head, "A crown," he says simply, voice nearly a complete whisper. 

There's that quarter of a second where neither of them moves, and Jinyoung's hands are still hovering near his head, despite the crown already being placed on his head already, and that they are just staring at each other, not saying a thing. And then Jinyoung's holding on to his head, fingers coming to rest on his cheeks and to curl under neath his chin, and he's pulling him in for a kiss and Jaebum let's him.


End file.
